


I Almost Lost You {Denny}

by AxialVagabond



Series: Kiza's Dabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialVagabond/pseuds/AxialVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt~ 'They just got back from a decent hunt. But Dean came back from it shaky. Benny almost died protecting the hunter and Dean was struggling to process.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You {Denny}

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so this work is subject to change.
> 
> TPL(third person limited) for Dean
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

Dean had just walked off from Benny. His mind was racing, so many emotions swirled around him. He was freaked out to say the least, more than he usually let on. He and Sam had gotten back from a semi successful hunt, and were joined by Benny. The hunt was successful. Sam was fine, he was fine, but Benny almost died. And the thought of Benny dying so suddenly before Dean could tell him anything? It scared the hell out of him. He had fallen for the vampire so quickly, and even before he realised that he felt reminded him of how he felt with Lisa.

The door behind him opened, scaring him out of his pacing. He looked over expected to see Sam, ready to be scolded for yelling and walking off. Benny stood there though, a soft smile on his face.  
"You okay chief?"  
"You're the one who got injured and you wanna know if I'm okay?"  
Benny's smile widened and he shrugged before wincing.  
"I'm fine Dean,"  
"We don't even have any blood for you right now. You need blood,"  
Benny grabs at Dean stilling him from pacing or leaving again.  
"You're freakin out Dean,"  
"I..."  
Benny nods some and cups Deans cheek.  
" _I almost lost you_...Benny."  
"But you didn't I'm right here an fine,"  
"You're hurt,"  
"Tends to happen,"  
Dean crumbles some and looks at his shoes. Benny pulls him into a hug.  
"It's okay, 'm not goin anywhere any time soon,"  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart,"  
They hug for a bit, Dean mainly not wanting to let go. Benny runs his hands over Deans back trying to sooth him some. Dean sniffled some after a moment and clung to Benny tighter.  
"Hey now, it's okay."  
"I can't lose you..."  
"I'm not goin anywhere Dean."  
"Lost too much..."  
"Come on let's get you to bed,"  
Dean just nods and Benny leads him to the mattress. Dean lays back and huffs against the sheets.  
"Please stay,"  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin', if ya'd like you can send me prompts on my tumblr or in a comment on this writing


End file.
